That Faithful Night
by Rebeca with one C
Summary: Its been almost 20 years since i left with Jake if they couldn't accept him they couldn't accept me and now they won't accept my children either.
1. Prologue

Prologue

There were so many secrets that surround my family. Many I didn't know some I wish I would of never of heard of them. My mom tried as hard as she could to keep them hiding from us. That wasn't really a good idea. Secrets can either brake or make a family in our case it broke it.

For my entire life I never knew of grandparents or aunts or uncles my parents just told us that we no other family that it was just. Of course there were other vampires we weren't stupid but we didn't interact with them we kept to ourselves. As a child I had dreams of a clan of vampires but they look so beautiful and not scary like other vampires we have met. There eyes were butterscotch just like Alexander's. Two of the vampires I kept seeing look just like my mother. But there facial expressions looked so broken and did the rest of the vampires. The bonds they had was not strong in fact it looked like they were barely hanging on to each other. There was something missing but I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to so badly comfort them but I felt afraid as if they wouldn't want to accept me. Where did this dreams come from well they came from my mother she would tell me stories of these fabulous people who oh so loving, kind, sweet, and all around the best people you could think. She made them so real like she knew them. But she never went into depth into her stories just how a bronzed hair vampire with wicked crooked smile won over the heart of a innocent human girl. I loved the bronzed haired vampire he was my favorite. I thought it was the best romantic story ever but for some reason I knew there was something to this story I tried to get into my mom's head but I couldn't make anything out she kept blocking me. Ever since my parents found out I could read minds they tried to block their minds and I wondered why, what were trying to hide from us? I tried many times to get them to tell me but it always ended up the same way my mother on the verge of tears so I dropped it.

One day we were all outside just enjoying the non sunny day it was the only time the whole family could go out. It was mom, dad, Alexander, Adriana, Gabriel, and I. We could all go out on a sunny day but it took to much of my ability and no one minded they understood how hard it was for me to keep up with all of abilities. We were all having a great time when out of no where I get a vision.

_Vision………_

_People no vampires in black cloaks were heading towards my family. There eyes were red but not just red a scary, deathly red. They started to attack us my parents tried to stop them but couldn't hold them off too long. Soon enough it was just my siblings and I alone._

_End of vision………_

"Jack! Jackeline!" I heard my family cry out my name but I couldn't concentrate. The vision still fresh in my head. Why would someone do that? What did my family do to deserve something like that? I barely noticed that tears where running down my face and in a matter of moments I was in hysterics.

"Jack, tell me what wrong" It was my dad he took hold of me and tried to calm me down but it was hard when I was sending this devastating feelings to everyone else.

"Come on sweetheart tell me what going on?"

"They are coming?'

My mom froze when she said that and for a brief moment I saw the family of vampires in dreams in her mind.

"Who are coming Jack?"

"Mom who were those people you just saw"

"Jack I don't know what your talking about."

"Mom there is something going on and your not telling us. We deserve to know"

"Your just children you don't know any better"

"What we are seventeen years old mom we are not children"

That stopped my mom. She was remembering something of a while ago and then again I saw the bronze haired man and the women with the brown hair.

"Your right. Your not. I'm sorry but I have been hiding a secret from all of you the truth is you do have other family members."

________________________________________________________________________

**AN: hey its bex just needed to clear up a few things. I have decided to rewrite the story cause it just wasn't coming the way I wanted it to. Anywho I might do some other changes as well I have atleast five other chapters written I just have to type them up. So what do you think come on I really like it when you review it really does make us authors happy and more likely to update faster not that im saying that because you won't review I won't update I will but just slower lol. Anyway any question just put it on the review I will answer them. And if you guys have any guess as whats to come go ahead and put that up I don't care just put something just don't be harsh thanks. You guys rock. See ya'll in the next chapter.**

"**and so the lion fell in love with the lamb"**

**-Edward Cullen.**


	2. Chapter One

A/N 2: ok hey me again I just made a couple of changes to this chapter I thought that some things needed to be clarified so here you go. Please review or add me and this story don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. Also there is a quote in her from Twilight if you can find it I'll give you some props in the next chapter. And yeah the author note on the bottom is the same as one here. There is going to be quote and the end of each chapter that I just love from the books you can check it out and tell me what you think and which is your favorite quote. Any who enjoy the new and improved chapter.

Chapter One: Reneesme's Story

It's been almost 20 years since I left my parents. I couldn't take them anymore. More like I couldn't take my dad. My mom understood my relationship with Jacob but as soon as I was old enough to date him my dad went ballistic he kept me and Jacob under supervision at all times. Jake and I never really saw each other. So one day Jake and I had had enough of my dad and decided to runaway. My dad had gone too far this one time when Jake dropped me off the house around 10:00 we were late, I was supposed to be home by 9:30.

_Flashback……_

"_Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Why are you so late."_

"_I'm sorry Dad its just that…"_

" _No Nessie I told you to be here at a certain time and you will be here a certain time."_

"_But Dad, we just lost track of time."_

" _I'm sorry Nessie if you can't follow the rules then you are not allowed to see Jacob anymore."_

"_What that is not fair. MOM!!!"_

"_Yes sweety. Did you just hear what dad said"_

"_Yes I did. Edward calm down. So they were a little."_

"_No Bella I told her to be here a certain time and should be here at said time."_

"_Edward it wasn't her fault……"_

"_Your right it that mongrels fault"_

"_Jake is not a mongrel. He is a perfect gentleman. That is more than I could say for the other guys that are my age."_

"_Edward's it wasn't anyone's fault they just lost track of time."_

"_I don't care. Reneesme I forbid you to ever see _**him**_ again."_

"_He has a name, and no Jake and I are in love you can't do that to us"_

"_Your too young to know what love is. He is just a dog a good for nothing who doesn't deserve you. He is just a waste of time."_

"_How could you say that Dad. Jake is the best and one day Jake and I will get married."_

"_That would be the day I will stop talking to you Reneeme. The day I stop calling you my daughter."_

"_EDWARD!!!!!"_

_I couldn't believe what my dad had just told he would rather not have me as a daughter than to see with Jacob. I ran to my room and locked the door. Why couldn't he accept Jacob? I barely heard my mom and dad arguing I could care at the moment I was crushed. When my parents left the house I finally made a plan for Jake and I to be together._

_End of Flashback………_

It took us a while to plan since my dad can read minds but my aunt can't see our future since we are half creatures so that made it a little easier Jake also had to be careful when he was with the pack since they could also read his thought when he was in wolf form. We decided to run away when they all went hunting my mom convinced my dad to let me go down to La Push. The only reason he let me go was because he thought Grandpa Charlie and Billy were going to be there and thought we would be fine. But little did they know was that they went fishing at the last moment, a spure of the moment decision which meant Alice wouldn't know. We had to be really careful on what we thought around my dad but luckily we didn't have to be quite for long. We only had to be quite for about a week.

_Flashback………………_

"_Jake? Where are you?" I kept calling him. I was at La Push waiting outside his house for him to come out. I couldn't believe we were doing this. I love my family and I know this is going to cause so much hardship but if my dad and aunt can't accept him then there is reason for us stay with them. As I was thinking I felt two arms snake around my waist and I screamed._

"_Shh. Nessie do you want them to hear us?" I turned around in the pair of arms and found Jake. _

"_No. But you scared me. It's not funny." He was laughing at me but then soon stopped and got serious._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Uhh yeah sure."_

"_Ness I really need you. But I can't do this if you're not ready. I know what your parents are doing is unfair but this is going to be hard on them just like it is going to be on us. Please don't do this just to get back at your dad for making us stay apart."_

"_Jake I love you and I want to be with you. Yeah it's going to suck but I know that without you I won't be complete."_

"_Okay. I'm going to go inside and get some clothes. I'll be right back."_

"_Okay" He gave me a quick kiss before he disappeared inside his house. I was left alone with my thoughts. _

_My first birthday. Aunt Alice went over board a one year old with a circus themed party and I do mean the actual circus. My Mom was a little mad at her but she forgave her, my Dad was very amused. I loved all of my family members. I will missed Aunt Alice and her many shopping trips, I got my fashionable side from her. Uncle Jasper and our many discussions on the history of vampires. Uncle Emmett he was such a kid we would always play I sometimes believed he was the child and I was the adult but that's why I loved him he treated me like an adult. Aunt Rosalie even tough she didn't like Jacob much I still love her we would work on cars together she thought how tune up a car and all that jazz. I would of thought that would brought her and Jake together but it didn't, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandpa Charlie and Grandpa Phil how I love them they are the best they all had great stories to tell but it was kind of sad because I really didn't see much of Phil only my Carlisle knew what I was with Charlie less is more. Grandma Renee and Esme, I love them both even tough they were so different. Renee was also like a child when she would come visit it was like my mother was Renee's mother. Esme she thought so much on designing and she had the biggest heart. It was kind of sad that I only saw Grandpa Phil and Grandma Renee probably twice in my whole life they couldn't know of the secret that we held._

_I was suddenly disrupted from my thoughts when I heard a frantic Jake come out of the house._

"_Jake? What wrong?"_

"_They know!"_

"_What?!"_

"_The pack, your parents they know we are running away"_

"_But how"_

"_I don't know. But Nessie if this isn't what you want tell me beca.."_

_He didn't get to finish because I kissed him to silence him and show him that I was ready for to be together for ever._

"_Okay I think I got my answer. Come on we have to go they're on their way."_

"_Lets go"_

_And with that he changed into a wolf and I got on his back and we left._

_End of Flashback…………_

Now I'm happy with Jake. We've been moving around a lot mainly because we don't age but also because my family keeps looking for me but for last couple of years they've given up. I know the heart ache I have caused them. Part me wants to go to them but I know after all this years they won't want Jake or me or my children.

**A/N: **Ok first and for most I would like to take a moment of silence for Daddy's Little Cannibal, Stephanie, she was an awesome writer and if even tough I didn't know her I wish I would, she will be greatly missed through out the FF community.

Secondly, I'm sorry I have not updated and I no I don't have an excuse for it just school and I get caught up reading other stories. Thank you for waiting and yesterday was Robert Pattinson's Birthday yay!!! Don't worry next couple of chapters are written just need to type them up. So questions, comments, concerns. Good Bad? What come on people tell me what you think.

Peace Out

Love Bex

A/N 2: ok hey me again I just made a couple of changes to this chapter I thought that some things needed to be clarified so here you go. Please review or add me and this story don't worry I'll update as soon as possible. Also there is a quote in her from Twilight if you can find it I'll give you some props in the next chapter.

"I may not be human, but I am a man"

-Edward Cullen


	3. Authors Note: Sorry

Ok I know I have not updated in the longest but please give me time. It is just that when I write I don't have someone to tell if it sounds good or not. So I am my own critic and I am very harsh on myself so I have to constantly be looking at me work until I think it is good enough. So that is why I have been going back and forth and replacing some chapters. So I am thinking of taking this story down and well edit it until I think it is good enough and put up when I know it is ready. It is just I have so many ideas that I want to use them all but I know I can't because it wont make sense. So let me outline my story just like I want it. Originally I didn't think it was going to be so hard but it is. I really want this story to reach your expectations and so sorry for those who have wasted their time on my story. But once I have update I hope you have me in your author alerts so you can know when the new story is up. I am so sorry. Please forgive. Also I am a senior in high school and working and I don't get home until like 5:30 I "do" my homework, by that I mean just staring at it and hoping it does it itself then I also read other stories that are awesome just the best ones ever they are on my homepage if you want to read them. I need to update that list cause there are more I just think people need to read. So please just give me time to organize and have this story just like it was meant to be. Thanks.

-RebecaWithOneC

Remember add me to your author alert so you can know when the new story is up. And please if you can review and tell what you have thought so far of the story if there is something you thought I should change or add just let me know thnks.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know I have not updated in the longest but please give me time. It is just that when I write I don't have someone to tell if it sounds good or not. So I am my own critic and I am very harsh on myself so I have to constantly be looking at me work until I think it is good enough. So that is why I have been going back and forth and replacing some chapters. So I am thinking of taking this story down and well edit it until I think it is good enough and put up when I know it is ready. It is just I have so many ideas that I want to use them all but I know I can't because it wont make sense. So let me outline my story just like I want it. Originally I didn't think it was going to be so hard but it is. I really want this story to reach your expectations and so sorry for those who have wasted their time on my story. But once I have update I hope you have me in your author alerts so you can know when the new story is up. I am so sorry. Please forgive. Also I am a senior in high school and working and I don't get home until like 5:30 I "do" my homework, by that I mean just staring at it and hoping it does it itself then I also read other stories that are awesome just the best ones ever they are on my homepage if you want to read them. I need to update that list cause there are more I just think people need to read. So please just give me time to organize and have this story just like it was meant to be. Thanks.

-RebecaWithOneC

Remember add me to your author alert so you can know when the new story is up. And please if you can review and tell what you have thought so far of the story if there is something you thought I should change or add just let me know thnks.


End file.
